


Birthday Boy

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: It's Severus' birthday and he wants more than material gifts.





	Birthday Boy

"Here to be reprimanded, McGonagall?" Phineas Black said, the unmistakable glee ringing in his voice.

Minerva looked at the portrait for a mere instant, and then continued past the office. She knocked on the door of the Headmaster's private rooms and waited. The door opened by itself and she stepped inside. "You wanted to see me," she said as the door closed itself, shutting the world and all the portraits away, granting them absolute privacy.

"You still haven't burnt him. It shows great patience," Severus remarked from his chair. He didn't move, but stared at the dancing flames that graced his fireplace.

"You should know just how much patience I have. I put up with you on a daily basis," she answered, her lips thinning into a pale imitation of a smile.

"Yes, how horrid! Imagine the alternative. Lucius had volunteered to take the job. You could be dealing with him instead. People do prefer looking at him, I've been told," Severus said as he got up.

Minerva scoffed. "Are you fishing for compliments on your looks from a seventy-five year old spinster?"

Severus smirked. "Am I likely to get them from anyone else?"

"You're such a child sometimes," she said with affection.

"Sweet Merlin, that's such a horrible thing to say," he said as he walked closer. "Let's stop talking about children. I dislike them so much."

"Good thing I don't mind them," she said with her own smirk. "I have something for the birthday boy." She gave him a box wrapped in blue paper.

Severus took it and put it in one pocket.

"Are you going to open it?" she asked.

"Later." He closed the gap and kissed her. "I have something else in mind."

Albus always said Severus was a genius; he just didn't know how much. With a grin, Minerva followed Severus into the bedroom.


End file.
